Black Wings
by Moonfire18
Summary: Dark and Daisuke have fallen in love with each other will they reveal their love for each other or stay silent forever? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is not mine all characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

The plot however does belong to my perverted mind

Part of the story is from Daisuke's point of view

WARINING this fic contains sex between two men

If you do not like to read about two men going at it then please go away

Daisuke's POV

I guess it all started when we sealed Card away for good. Oh sorry! My name is Dasuke Niawa and this story takes place after we sealed away Krad the evil half of the phantom thief Dark. Well you see I had never seen darks true face, I had only heard his voice in my head. After Krad was sealed off dark left my body and gained his own physical body. I think that was when I fell in love with him. What happened to Risa you ask? Well we where together for a time after Dark dumped her she just floated away and I never saw her again. I know its wrong to love another guy but my love for him cannot just simply go away this is the story of our love.

Normal POV

"Daisuke!" Mrs. Niawa called. "Yes mum?" He asked looking back about to go to bed. "I know something is wrong. Ever since Krad was sealed away and Risa left you you've been acting funny. You turn red as a tomato whenever Dark visits, you hardly eat, and you rarely sleep! Now you can tell me you know that?" She said looking worried. "Um no reason mum…….." Daisuke said running upstairs. : She can't have figured it out could she? No she was asking me why I was so strange suddenly she can't know.: Daisuke reasoned to himself. :Why him? I mean I know how to do IT with a girl but how does it work with guys? Even if he DID love me mum would hate me and throw me out. I know she doesn't approve of that kind of thing. But I do have to at least tell Dark how I feel. HE deserves to know.

If he hates me…..well I will think where to go after he rejects me if that is what he does.: Daisuke thought. "Dasuke! Come down Dark wants to talk to you!" His mom called up. :This is it. Here is my opportunity to tell him! Okay deep breaths, deep breaths and just spit it out.: Daisuke thought. "Tell him I want to tell him something too…..but in private!" Daisuke yelled down. Then he heard footsteps and heard his door close. "Hey Daisuke how ya doin'?" Dark asked. Daisuke took a deep breath. "Dark I wanted to tell you that I love you!" Daisuke said the words coming out so fast they where barely heard. Dark looked at him funny then burst into laughter. Daisuke's heart sank, and his eyes welled up with unshed tears and a slow tear rolled down his cheek. "I knew it. I knew you would hate me."

Daisuke said very softly as silent tears started falling. "Daisuke no! That not why I laughed. I laughed because that's what I was going to tell you! Please don't cry." Dark said gently wiping away the tears on Daisuke's face and holding him close. "Truly?" Daisuke asked sniffing. "Truly I love you too." Dark said, holding Daisuke close to him. "Now let's go tell your parents." Dark said smiling down at his love. Then suddenly Daisuke began to cry again. "NOW why are you crying?" Dark asked. "My mom is totally against Gay couples! I mean she's a Christian and told me how disgusting they are I know she'll not like it and throw me out!" Daisuke said still crying. "Even if she does which I doubt she will you can live with me I have a nice house a good distance away." Dark said softly. "I know that you will take care of me but…….I don't want her to hate me, I love her very much and want her support and approval." Daisuke said.

"I know but we will survive. It does not matter as long as we are together." Dark said. Daisuke nodded against his strong chest. "Okay. Let's tell her." Daisuke said standing up. "I'll be here for you Dai." Dark said. They went downstairs together. "Ah! There you are!" Mrs.Niawa said happily. "Mom there is something we need to tell you and Grandpa." Daisuke said. Dark put his arm around Daisuke's shoulders lending his support to the scared boy. "Well speak up!" Daiki said. " Dark and I have fallen in love with each other." Daisuke said, then looked down and waited for the blow to fall. "Well it's about time I'm happy for you two." Daiki said. "I-I do not approve." Mrs.Niawa said. "Emiko!" Daiki reprimanded. "They are both guys dad!" She said. "It doesn't matter as long as they love each other." Daiki said. She then walked over to the pair and slapped Daisuke so hard he fell to the ground his face bloody. She was about to kick him but Dark protected Daisuke. Daiki jumped in and restrained her. "Dark get him away from here and take good care of him." Daiki said. Dark picked up Daisuke and walked away taking to the sky once outside and flew them to his home.

Please review criticism is welcome for I am not very good.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not mine all characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

The plot however does belong to my perverted mind

When Daisuke awoke he was in a strange bed in a strange room, the right side of face hurt and it was covered in bandages. He tensed not knowing where he was then memory returned. He started to silently cry hurt by his mother's words. "Ah Daisuke you are awake. I'm sorry about your mother……I thought she had a more open mind." Dark said entering the room. When Dark saw Daisuke's tears he came over and held Daisuke close to his chest. "Shhhh its all right I am still here and I love you. At least Daiki still accepts you right?" Dark soothed. Daisuke nodded and cried again held in Darks arms. Soon he felt better and sighed. "Why do you sigh?" Dark asked glad that his Dai was done crying for now. "I've never been with a guy before." Daisuke said. "Have you had sex with a girl before?" Dark asked still holding Daisuke. "Ya plenty of times……but no matter what I always want her to touch me somewhere else…..and I never liked getting a fix from virgins I don't like how tight they where but I've always enjoyed oral sex." Daisuke said. Dark nodded.

"Good. Theses are signs of a uke or the one who gets entered of a gay pair. Most seme or the one who enters are bisexual." Dark explained. "Teach me……but slowly." Daisuke asked very softly. "Of course but not now. I will show you tonight." Daisuke nodded and smiled. Dark touched Daisuke's face and he flinched. "Sorry. Gotta see how its doing and see if I can heal it." Dark said and gently unwrapped the bandages and looked at Daisuke's face. He put light fingers on Daisuke's face. Daisuke then felt a rush of warmth fill his face then the touch receded. "There good as new. Now how about eating this breakfast I made you?" Dark said giving Daisuke a tray with two pancakes that had butter and syrup all over them in a side bowl were some strawberries and there was also a glass of orange juice. Daisuke nodded and ate slowly. Finally Daisuke popped the last strawberry into his mouth. Dark removed the tray. Then leaned close and gently kissed him. Daisuke not only pulled him closer but pressed hard against Darks lips with his own. Then the doorbell rang. They parted reluctantly only slightly out of breath. "You get some cloths on I will get the door." Dark said leaving Daisuke's side to answer the door. Daisuke obeyed and when he came down he saw it was his grandpa. "Grandpa!" Daisuke yelled happily and ran into his grandfathers arms.

"Oh Daisuke I am sorry for what happened." He said holding his beloved grandson close. "It wasn't your fault." Daisuke said smiling up at his Grandpa. "Yes it party was. If only I had raised your mother to be a better person, more open minded this wouldn't have happened." He said. "If's and might of beans don't help us. All we can hope is that she understands one day." Dark said. Daiki and Daisuke both nodded. "Well I just came to see if you where doing ok it seems it's just a bruise now. Daisuke I promise to you that I will try to get here to see that there is nothing wrong with you two loving each other as you do." Daiki

said. "Thanks Gramps" Daisuke said. Daiki nodded and left.

Please review criticism is welcome for I am not very good


	3. Chapter 3

This is not mine all characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

The plot however does belong to my perverted mind

Daisuke walked sleepily upstairs about to just fall into bed, for his head hurt and he was tired. "Oh no you don't! Didn't you want me to show you how things work tonight?" Dark said looking way to energetic and he also looked happy. "Oh Dark I'm so sorry it's just that my head hurts bloody awful and I am exhausted." Daisuke said. Dark smiled and kneeled in front of his short love. He then touched Daisuke's head. Daisuke gasped as his head stopped hurting and he became energized. "How?" Was the only thing Daisuke could manage to say. "I can heal and take the tiredness all away. But I can only heal minor wounds at the moment." Dark explained. Dark then stood and led Daisuke to his room. As Dark closed and locked the door Daisuke suddenly felt nervous and scared for some reason and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the matter Dai?" Dark asked out of nowhere and held Daisuke as if he sensed his love's discomfort. "I-I'm afraid…..I know you won't hurt me but…." Daisuke said trailing off uncertainly. Dark smiled. "It will be alright the pain is not great and it only lasts for a few seconds. I swear that this will better than any blowjob or sex you ever had before. Just remember to relax when I tell you to ok?" Dark said. "Ok Dark. Thanks." Daisuke said. Dark smiled and carried Daisuke to the bed. Before Daisuke could even begin to feel a little nervous dark tore Daisuke's shirt off. Then Dark began by just kissing him and Daisuke happily kissed him back. When Daisuke felt something wet press against his lips he gasped in surprise and Dark slipped his tongue in Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke moaned as he felt it enter and explore his mouth. Finally they had to come up for air. "You taste like strawberries dipped in vanilla frosting." Dark said. Daisuke just smiled.

This time when they kissed Dark persuaded Daisuke's tongue to come in his mouth and explore him. Then Dark began to gently kiss and lick behind Daisuke's ear. Daisuke gasped and shivered. "Dark you taste like the night dark, and sensuous, mysterious yet gentle." Daisuke gasped again as dark began to lick at his pulse point then dark sucked on it and Daisuke moaned. Dark quickly shed himself of his shirt. Daisuke's eyes widened at the sight of a shirtless Dark. "Now I know why all those girls where trying to catch you. Can I ask you a question?" Daisuke asked. "Of course Dai you can ask me anything." Dark said gently kissing Daisuke's pulse point. "Why did you choose me? I mean you could have anyone that you wanted. You are beautiful and I am……well I'm not." Daisuke asked. Dark froze and looked into Daisuke's eyes. "Don't ever say that Dai. Yes I may be beautiful but you have your own beauty. If I ever hear someone call you ugly they will regret it.

Now let's get down to it." Dark said and Daisuke smiled gently happy. Dark then latched onto one of Daisuke's nipples and suckled and rubbed the other one back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. Daisuke gasped and moaned loudly at this new pleasure. Tentatively he put his hands on Dark's chest. "Don't be afraid to touch me Dai. Just do what I am doing." Dark said then went back to what he was doing. Daisuke carefully trailed his fingers over Dark's nipples and Dark groaned deep in his thought. Then dark ripped off Daisuke's pants and underwear to free Daisuke's erection. Then Dark tore off his own pants and Daisuke saw Dark went commando. Daisuke blushed at this and Dark just smirked. Dark gently spread Daisuke's legs and then got out a tube of some sort. "If for some reason you get another lover always remind him to use lube." Dark said opening the bottle and pouring some over his fingers. Then Dark came up and kissed him.

"Now just relax this will not hurt as much as long as you relax." Dark said. Daisuke nodded and took a deep breath. Dark slipped one slick finger up his ass and Daisuke tightened reflexively around it. "Relax." Dark said gently kissing Daisuke and the grip around Dark's finger lessened. "Damn you're tight." Dark whispered. Daisuke flushed. Dark began to gently move his finger in and out of Daisuke. Then he added a second finger as he sizzored his fingers stretching Daisuke he felt for that special spot. "Ah! Dark!" Daisuke yelled. "Found it." He chuckled evilly to himself. After hitting Daisuke's prostate a few more time causing Daisuke to cry out he left the warmth and Daisuke whimpered at the loss. "Easy now you need to relax for me. This may hurt." Dark said. Daisuke nodded. "Just FUCK me now!" Daisuke said Dark raised and eyebrow and gently pushed the head of his cock in.

Daisuke gasped. Dark slowly pushed in and finally pushed all the way in. Dark stopped and panted. :Damn he's tight.: Dark thought to himself. "Dark it hurts. It hurts." Daisuke whimpered tears running down his face. Dark feverishly kissed him. "Sorry it will go away just relax. Sorry." Dark whispered kissing his love's face. Two slow minutes passed. "Okay. I'm okay now." Daisuke said. "Good." Dark said Dark gently and slowly began to pump in and out of Daisuke. "Harder. Faster." Daisuke panted. Dark complied going faster and harder. Dark felt himself coming close to completion. He took hold of Daisuke's abused erection and pumped Daisuke in time to his thrusts. "DARK!" Daisuke screamed cumming all over Darks hand. Dark came immediately after from the tightening of Daisuke's ass with a scream. "DAISUKE!" They came down from their induced high and dark exited from Daisuke. "Just don't walk tomorrow." Dark whispered to his exhausted lover. "Why?" Daisuke asked. "Because you are going to be very, very sore." Dark said. "Oh. Ok." Daisuke said and Dark held him close as they drifted off to sleep.

That's it. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
